the_shapiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Battle
Chris: "This season of Total Drama, we went back to where it all began at Camp Wawanakwa, but this time, we brought 27 new players, all of them just as weird and messed up as the last!" (chuckles) "The three teams were formed which were the Confused Bears, the Mutant Maggots and the Toxic Rats! Beardo became the first camper voted out, and all beacuse he just made sound effects! The Rats lost, and eliminated the chatterbox Staci! Leonard the wizard was next to go! Then Silent B or Beverly was sent packing! The Mutant Maggots finally lost, and sent Rodney home! Thankfully, Topher was the next to go! Then, I decided to do a little shuffling of the teams, and Amy, one half of the cheerleader twins, was sent home! Then I turned three teams into two! The new Mutant Maggots lost and took out tan in a can Anne Maria home! Then Dakota was the next person, but her dad insisted that she stay, so I decided to turn her into an intern! Samey, the other half of the cheerleader twins was the next to go home! Gamer boy Sam was the next to go, and I finally got rid of Dakota and fired her! Then we went to a new island called Pahkitew Island! An island with a large amount of robotic animals! The Toxic Rats finally lost for the first time in four episodes, and Ella the songbird was sent home! Then it was boys vs. girls and the boys won, and the eliminated contestants had a chance to win an advantage for one of their former teammates, and Dave was the one who got the advantage! The teams finally merged, and Sugar and Jasmine both won individual immunity, and it was Brick who was sent home in a surprising vote lead by the axis of evil alliance! Sky was originally going to be eliminated next, but luckily she had one of the Chris head immunity statues, and Dave was sent home instead! Then Mike was sent home after his alternate personality Mal ran amok around the island! The heroes and villains clashed and caused a tie, which resulted in Sugar going home! Scott was going to go, but he saved himself with the other Chris head immunity statue and sent home Jasmine! It was another hero and villain clash, and it resulted in Dawn being the next to go! After trying to betray his alliance, Scott was blindsided by the heroes! A third tiebreaker resulted in Sky being the next to go! Then Lightning was blindsided when Jo betrayed the villains! A fourth tiebreaker resulted in Shawn being the next to go! Last week, the final five contestants competed in a rock competition in other to secure a spot in the finale! Max made a new friend, that tried to kill him and everyone one else!" (chuckles) "Scarlett won invincibility and Zoey was sent home for arriving last, then Jo was voted out, and she did not like it! We're down to the final three, two villains, one hero! Mysterious brainiac Scarlett, bubble boy Cameron and not so evil mastermind, Max! Two guys and one girl! Who will fall flat and who has what it takes to become the winner? Find our here on the grand finale of Total Drama Revenge of The Island!" -- Total Drama Revenge of The Island theme plays -- In the forest, Cameron, Max and Scarlett were walking around. Cameron: "I can't believe I'm in the finale! It's marvelous!" Scarlett: "More like a miracle! You're only here so that I can beat you!" Max: "You mean we right?" Scarlett: "Sure..." Cameron: "Well, at least I still have a shot!" Scarlett: (chuckles) "Please! You only won one challenge after the merge!" Cameron: "So did you!" Scarlett: "Yes, but we're talking about you right now!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "Once I win this game, I shall use my money to go to the college of my choice!" Cameron: (Confessional) "I still can't believe that I'm in the finale! Who would've guessed that?" Max: (Confessional) "I'm not surprised to be here in the end! My abnormally large brain shall help me win this game and make me a millionaire!" (laughs evilly) Chris: (voice) "Attention finalists! Report to the campgrounds, I have an exciting reward for you all!" -- Soon they all went to the campgrounds where they saw a huge spa hotel. Chris: "Evening finalists! Bet you couldn't sleep huh? Well, as a reward for making it to the final three, you all deserve a massive dinner, which will be served by Chef! So enjoy!" They walked inside and saw Chef placing plates of food on a large table. Scarlett: "Oh my!' Cameron: "Oh my indeed!" Max: (Confessional) "I've never seen this much food! Nobody knows this, but I'm a little chubby!" The final three started eating some of the dinner. Cameron eats a chicken leg. Cameron: "Hmmm..... This is very good." Max eats some ham. Max: "Yum! Evil Ham!" Scarlett is also eating some steak. Scarlett: "Finally! Some normal food after suffering on this crappy island!" The final three are enjoying their meal. Then Scarlett drank some sodas. Scarlett: "So, how do you two feel about your chances of winning?" Max: "It's in the bag!" Cameron: "I have 33% chance of winning!" Scarlett: "Nope! If it comes down to a challenge, I'll win! If it comes down to a vote, Max you'll get no votes, Cameron, you'll only get Sky, Zoey, Mike, Jasmine, Shawn and Dawn's vote! I'll get the rest! You can't win!" (drinks some soda) "I'll make you both look stupid in front of everyone! I'll tell you who wants me to win, Beardo, Staci, Leonard, Beverly, Rodney, Topher, Amy, Anne Maria, Dakota, Samey, Sam, Ella, Brick, Dave, Sugar, Scott, Lightning and Jo! That's 18 people! I am a millionaire! Congratulations to me!" Cameron: "Oh stop it Scarlett!" Cameron: (Confessional) "Okay, so maybe Scarlett is stronger than me, but I'm nice and she's not! The nice guy always wins!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "If Max or Cameron beat me, it wouldn't make sense to me! I've probably played the best game ever and brought two bums with me! There's no way I'll lose!" Chris walked to the final three. Chris: "I see you geeks are enjoying this meal." Scarlett: "We are and for once, it isn't expired or poisoned." Chris: (chuckled) "Since when do I ever poison ya?" Cameron, Max and Scarlett glared at him. Chris: "Oh right.... Anyway, up for the final challenge of the season?" Cameron: "Well, I am." Scarlett: "Depends and I assume it's dangerous." Chris: "It is, but before we begin the challenge, you each get 30 seconds to speak to a loved one back home, so who would you three like to speak to?" Cameron: "My mom!" Scarlett: "My little brother!" Max: "My old sidekick!" Chris: "Very well then! Chef!" Then Chef walked inside with a large monitor. Chris: "I'll let Cameron speak first." Chef turned on the monitor and there is Cameron's mother. Cameron's mother: "Hello Cammy Bear." Cameron: "Hello mother." Cameron's mother: "You look so different! Is that muscle tone?" Cameron: "Indeed it is!" Cameron's mother: "That's great! But I have some bad news! Purified air costs so much! If you don't win the million, we'll have to deflate your bubble!" Cameron: (gasps) "Seriously?" Cameron's mother: "Love you Cammy Bear! Don't forget to floss!" Then the monitor was turned off. Scarlett: (snickers) "Cammy Bear? Yeah, Sky is definitely going to date you after that! And yes, I am being sarcastic!" Then the monitor turned on and there is Scarlett's brother. Scarlett: "Brother!" Scarlett's brother: "Sister! I hope you lose!" Scarlett: "Whatever! You're still going to be in therapy!" Scarlett's brother: "I wish you nothing but to lose!" Then the monitor turned off. Scarlett: (Confessional) "My little brother pulled my hair once, so I made his remote control toys come to life and scare him every night for six years. He's still in therapy!" Then the monitor turned on and there is Max's sidekick. Max: "Ah, my old sidekick." Max's sidekick: "Max! Boy am I glad to see you." Max: "Well, I am flattered..." Max's sidekick: "Flattered? Ha! I wanted to see you lose! You're nothing but an evil fail!!!" Max: "Oh yeah! I have made it to the finals and outranked the Malevolent One." Max's sidekick: "Who?!" Max: "Plus, when I win, your services are no longer required." Max's sidekick: "You son of a....!!!" Then the monitor turned off. Chris: "Family show people! Family show!" Scarlett: "I believe that "family show" boat sailed when you broke the door lock in World Tour and made Gwen and Duncan a couple! That made me dislike the season! I hate couples!" Max: "I thought it was brilliant! So evil!" Chris: "Anyway, on with the challenge!" Then they all walked outside, where all the eliminated contestants except for Sky were at. Cameron: "Where's Sky!" Dave breathed loudly when he heard Sky's name. Dave: "I very clearly posted a no Sky allowed sign on all of the trees! I even made buttons!" Zoey: "She, uh, avoided him for obvious reasons!" Dave: "What do you mean obvious reasons?" Then Sky ran out. Sky: "Hey everyone!" Dave: (growls) "I thought she wasn't going to be here! This is pretty cheap, and not in the cool way!" Chef: "The awkward levels are reaching maximum numbers!" Chris: (chuckles) "Well said!" Dave: "Sky shouldn't be here! She doesn't deserve to be here!" Then everyone groaned. Scarlett: (Confessional) "Okay that's it! Time to give Dave the biggest "reason you suck" speech ever!" Scarlett walked up to Dave. Scarlett: "David! I have been holding back all season so it's time you get a freaking clue!!!" Dave: "Huh?" Scarlett: "Why don't you, SHUT UP and MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!!! MY GOD, I haven't seen a sad, childish and pacthic loser in my life, until now! Not even Max is that idiotic!!!" Dave: "But... Sky broke my heart..." Scarlett growls and she continue yelling. Scarlett: "Idiot! It's always Sky this and Sky that! We get it!!! But it's time you face reality!!!! Everyone is tired of your whining!!!" Dave: "Is that true?" Everyone: "Yes!" Dave: "I had no idea....everyone loves me!!!" Then everyone groaned. Jo: "There's no reasoning with him! It's official, you are the biggest d-bag of this season!" Chris: "Okay, after this super awkward exchange, it's time for the finalists to pick 8 helpers! Scarlett, since you won the last challenge, you will choose first, followed by Cameron and Max will get the leftovers!" Scarlett: "Okay, I'll choose Jo, Lightning, Scott, Sugar, Topher, Amy, Samey and Dave!" Dave: "What?" Scarlett: (Confessional) "After I'm through with Dave, he will kill Cameron!" Cameron: "I'll choose Sky, Zoey, Mike, Shawn, Dawn, Jasmine, Brick and Ella!" Chris: "Then that means Max gets Leonard, Rodney, Beverly, Staci, Anne Maria, Dakota, Sam and Beardo!" Chef: (snickers) "If that isn't the same as flipping the bird, then I don't know what is!" Chris: "Since it's still nighttime, you will all spend the night here in three separate cabins to talk strategy! No go!" Then everyone walked to the cabins. -- With Cameron's group, they were having a conversation. Sky: "I'm so proud of you Cameron!" Cameron: (blushed) "Thanks Sky." Mike: "You did great." Shawn: "And you manage to survive the island through." Brick: (saluted) "If you were a boy scout, you would totally earn a badge for your hard work." Cameron: "Thanks guys. I am surprised that I made it to the final three." Jasmine: (smiled) "That proves you're the underdog." Cameron: (chuckled) "Yeah... Still since I am at the finale now, I could use some help." Zoey: "Don't worry! We'll help you as much as we can!" Cameron: "Okay good! Cause I think Dave will kill me, for obvious reasons!" Dawn, Jasmine, Brick, Mike and Ella looked confused. Mike: "What do you mean buddy?" Cameron: "Me and Sky are dating!" The others are surprised and gasped. Dawn: (confessional) "Sky and Cameron...." Jasmine: (confessional) "Together?!" Brick: (confessional) "Dating?!" Mike: (confessional) "Whoa!" Ella: (confessional) "So romantic!" Then they're happy for Sky and Cameron. Mike: "Have to say, that's very cool." Brick: "Yeah. This is quite a surprise." Cameron: "It kinda just happened!" Sky: (blushes) "Yeah! We kinda bonded over helping out each other!" Zoey: (chuckles) "I know! I saw you two!" Then Cameron and Sky blushed. Cameron: (Confessional) "I've never had a girlfriend before! I have no idea what a boyfriend is supposed to do! Do they just be nice or is it complicated?" Dawn: "I can tell you're a much better match for Sky than Dave!" Cameron: (smiles) "Thanks! If I don't win, my mom's going to deflate my bubble!" Zoey: (gasps) "Oh no." Mike: "Then we have to work together to help Cam win the money!" Brick: "I agree! Nobody leaves a man behind!" Cameron: "Thanks guys." They form a team circle. Others: "Go Team Cameron!!!" -- Meanwhile in Max's cabin. Max: "Now, my minions, I have reached the final three, you will help me win this final challenge so I can take over the world!" Dakota: (annoyed) "Yeah, like you were ever threatening." Anne Maria: "I agree with Blondie here. I know mean haircut people are more scary than you." Beardo made a trumpet sound. Staci: "You know...my great great great great great great...." Rodney: "Why do you talk so much?" Leonard: "She must be a witch! Untalkious malclimolious!" Rodney: "Why do you say strange words?" Sam: (Confessional) "Uh, this team is, really...weak!" (chuckles) Max: "You are all weird! But we will all..." Sam: "Lose! We're all going down!" (chuckles) Max facepalm himself. Max: "Okay. Let me explain it again..." -- Meanwhile with Scarlett's cabin. Scarlett: "Now, you people know why you guys are here." Amy: "Yeah, because you want to win." Sammy: "And we have to work as a team, yes?" Scarlett: "Yes! Now, are you with me or are you against me?" Jo: "Yes! Of course! Just as long as we each get a portion of the million!" Scarlett: "Fine!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "I was lying!" Lightning: You know that Sky, I been seeing them boys that she's been running around with and uh, she ain't be getting no bargains!" Scott: (smirks) "Wow..." Sugar: "Is that an insult or a compliment?" Lightning: "Both!" Dave: "What do you mean by that?" Scarlett: "He's referring to the three boys Sky liked in her life, and those three are of course, Keith, you and her new boyfriend!" Dave: "NEW BOYFRIEND? WHO IS IT?" Scarlett: "Cameron!" Dave: (yelling) "WHAT?????!!!!!!" Dave: (confessional) "That dirty ungrateful..... selfish..... worthless.... TWIT!!!!" (growls) "He's going to get it!" (punched the camera and he injured himself) "Ow!!!" Dave is throwing a chair and he's having a temper tantrum. Scott: "Great Scarlett.... You made him angry than ever...." Scarlett: (whispers) "I know. Part of the plan..." Amy: (annoyed) "Oh my gag! Can't you even act your own age?" Dave: "I am so mad now!!!!!" Topher: "Oh-ho! I am smelling some juicy drama here."